thekittycatfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Lpsneon/Idk what to do...
Hey... it's me, @Lpsneon. I really don't know what to do right now. Everyone want's me to open up to them, so I guess I will. (1) I don't feel right inside.... It's like.... I'm doing something one moment then I get this weird feeling the next. The feling isn't like any feeling I've felt before. First I get very sweaty... Then I get this fluttery feeling. (And not the fluttery feeling you get when your near someone you like or something.) It feels like I'm racing down a roller coaster... Then I start to shake. Then sometimes I get hot/cold flashes Then I sometimes feel like throwing up And then this one time I got dizzy ad I passed out. (I always get dizzy with thse things, but I've only passed out once) Then it all just stops in about 10 minutes... Does anyone know what this is?? If you do then will you please tell me... (2) Everyone hates me... They don't understand me... I used to get bullied at school... So I asked my mom if I could be homeschooled. She said it was fine, but Leon had to aprove. She did. So now were both homeschooled. The bullying stoped for about a month. Then we had some new neighbors move in across the street. I went over to meet them and this girl answered the door and screamed at me for no reason and slammed the door in my face. I knew right then that they were gonna crap-heads. About a week later I went over my friend Brooke's house. We have been friends since first grade. We were watching TV when someone knocked on the door. It was that girl. She told me she was sorry and that she was just wound up. Of corse I forgave her. We hung out for about a month when I started noticing something. She was plain mean. I really didn't want to hang out with her anymore... But I kept that to myself. Everytime she asked if I wanted to hang out I said no. So, about another month later I was talking to my friend on the phone. That girl called me. (BTW, her name is Haley.) I answered the phone telling her I was busy. I hung up the phone and went back to talking to my friend. Then she called again. And again, and again, and again.... I finally got pissed off amd told her I didn't like her, she was mean, and I wasn't interested. Well, if you can tell, we haven't really got along since. She was with brooke one night and I was walking my dog. She screamed as loud as she could: HEYYYYY SENECA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Yes that's my name. But plz keep calling me Neon. Thx) She was just trying to pull my ass. Well, it worked. I said: "YOU SAY ONE MORE THING TO ME I WILL KNOCK YOU RIGHT ON YOUR FAT ASS!" XDXDXD So yeah, we don't get along. And now she bullies me along with her sister. Then in 5th grade, the boy I liked asked me out. (Just to tell you, I am kinda going out of order here. first, Haley moved in, then the boy asked me out, then i got the wierd feelings...) Anyway... I was soooo happy! Then in 6th grade, witch is right now. Yes I'm twelve. I know I should be 13 but you know I really don't care. XDXDD But yeah he just broke up with me... Then I developed a fear for... winter storms... See @Save Rcats wrote that story with that winter storm in it... it kinda freaked me out but it still was a good story... but that is why ive changed... I feel awful for being mean to you all! I am soooo sorry! @SaveRcats, I'm sorry for bursting into your conversation and being mean to you @Nikki Van Davis, I'm sorry for calling you a B**** @Lpsleon, I'm sorry for slapping you in the head and yelling at you _______________________________________________________________________________________ But the most thing I fear is that feling i get. Can anyone tell me what that is?? Again, I AM SOOOOO SORRY TO ALL OF YOU!!!!! Category:Blog posts